1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements to skateboard tools, particularly to a multifunctional skateboard tool for use in repairing and adjusting skateboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarding is a significant sporting activity today and there are specially designed courses for such sport. Due to the extreme wear and use a skateboard undergoes during skateboarding, skateboards frequently require maintenance. Skateboards are used to perform a variety of jumps in addition to rolling and the bearings and support mounts undergo significant stress.
Consequently, tools are used to tighten, adjust or repair the mechanical parts of the board. Such tools include have commonly included socket wrenches of different sizes, a Phillips head screwdriver and/or an Allen key for securing the fasteners which retain the skate on the board or adjusting the axles, etc. as is shown and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,434, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,434 is the current state of the art providing T shaped body having three sockets, one on each end of the T-shaped body. The tool also includes an axially inward open center surface and groove in an upper part of one arm of the T-body to receive an L shaped screw driver with one end having a Phillips head and another end having an Allen wrench head which. One end of the screw driver is intended to be removably disposed within open center surface and the other end seated in the groove.
There is a need to improve tools which are used in the skateboard industry. The present invention improves upon such tools.